yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Namida Ame
Namida Ame Namida has a reputation of -10 since she is called a crybaby for crying all the time. She is known for crying loudly and being good at sketching. She belongs to the art club and can be seen sketching a Personality She has the Crybaby persona. Students witht the Crybaby persona will react to murder like a coward. But, they will be crying or loudly sobbing which quickly brings attention. They are very sensitive and cry at the littlest things. If the player makes them cry, they must apologize to the student or they won't stop for a few minutes, it will be very annoying. Namida comes off as weak and awkward which is quite true. She normally has a large lack of motivation to do anything at all. Namida is very shy and won't speak to anyone unless they come up to her, which led to people thinking she speaks another language. Likes Namida likes to sketch flowers and and people. Namida loves strawberries, so she drinks strawberry sodas or smoothies with her lunch. She likes to write about the people around her. Making little stories about them as well. Dislikes Musume. She is too girly. Charcoal art, it makes her hands dirty. Sitting still. She is very bouncy due to having the urge to move all the time. Fears Death. That's self explanitory. Osana, she scares Namida since she is very rude. Info-Chan. Namdia thinks she's creepy, but she still watches her through the curtains sometimes to see what she is doing. Backstory Namida started drawing at a young age. At first she began to sketch cats, then clothes, then people. Her parents, didn't like this. When she started drawing people, they broke her pencils and tossed out her drawings. They made sure she couldn't draw at all, all because they wanted her to have a succesful job. This lead her to become very quiet and shy. She barely speaks since she is afraid someone will take and break or tear apart there stuff. Belongings She has many pencils and journals in her bag along with her phone. She also has different colored pens in her bag, that in class she can be seen drawing on her arms with. (She mostly draws stars and other symbols) Killing Methods You can electrocute her in the showers. You can bully her into sucide. You can shove her off the roof. You can flat out kill her. Physical and Health Her body shape is ectomorph. She is 5'7" and weighs 159 lbs. Namida normally has little drawings that differ from day to day on her arms, other whys she doesn't have scars, birthmarks or tattoos. Namida also has an anxeity disorder and insomina. (Like meee) Relationships The bullies: She hates them, all they do is gossip and gossip. And before she knows it she'll end up being bullied. That's what she thinks. Rainbow Six: They're okay. She has only borrowed things in class from them such as an eraser. (Feel free to add your character and I'll add a relationship with them here) Routine At 6:50 AM she arrives at school early, sitting by one of the trees and drawing. Before the school gates open. WIP Category:OCs Category:Females Category:WIP